Nothing Like Us
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Em meio à dor de um passado sombrio, e noites ardentes, Sasuke se verá cada vez mais encantado por Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota resolve seguir em frente e encontrar um novo amor. Pos Cannon.
1. Prologo

_**Classificação etária**__: M_

_**Universo: **__Pos Cannon_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama/Outros_

_**Disclamer**__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Sinopse: **__Sakura agora é a médica chefe do hospital de Konoha e uma das Kunoichis mais respeitadas do país do fogo, mas ainda não conseguiu esquecer seu amor não correspondido por Sasuke, que após a Quarta Guerra Ninja, retornou a vila, e decidiu retomar sua antiga amizade com Sakura e Naruto. Sentindo uma atração inegável pela garota de cabelos róseos, Sasuke e ela mantém um relacionamento sem compromisso, o que deixa Sakura cada vez mais machucada e desiludida, mesmo que não demonstre. Mas em meio à dor de um passado sombrio, e noites ardentes, Sasuke se verá cada vez mais encantado por Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota resolve seguir em frente e encontrar um novo amor._

_**Autora: SamyUchiha**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Because I'm Stupid

Eu provavelmente não existo no seu dia-a-dia

E eu tenho certeza que você não pensa em mim

Mas eu gasto meus dias pensando em você

E minhas lágrimas continuam caindo

Mesmo enquanto assisto você partir, continuo feliz

Mesmo você não sabendo dos meus sentimentos

Eu deveria parar com isso e te deixar de vez

**.**

**.**

**.**

– O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – Perguntou ela enquanto sentia os braços de Sasuke enlaçarem sua cintura.

– Naruto trancou a porta do apartamento, eu não tinha outro lugar pra ir. – Ele disse com sua habitual voz fria.

Ela tinha certeza de que ele diria isso, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda tinha esperanças de ouvi-lo dizer que viera até ali simplesmente porque _sentia falta dela_.

– Você sabe, é meio estranho você ter a chave do _meu_ apartamento, mas não ter a do _seu_. – Ela disse com ironia, enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cama, tentando ignorar a sensação que os braços de Sasuke em volta dela estavam provocando.

– Hn. – Ele murmurou enquanto beijava delicadamente o pescoço dela.

– Sasuke, _Pare_. Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã, vou fazer plantão no hospital. – Falou ela, enquanto tentava resistir às carícias do outro.

– Mais um motivo para eu _não parar_. Eu não vou ver você o dia todo. – Ele respondeu e algo dentro do coração dela derreteu com isso.

Ela sabia que isso queria dizer que _sim_, ele _sentia_ falta dela.

Mas ela sabia também, que não era da forma que ela desejaria que fosse.

Mas ela ignorou isso, e se virou pra ele na cama, o beijando em seguida.

Ela tinha plena consciência de que todas as vezes que ela o beijava, ou que eles faziam sexo – _porque era sexo o que eles faziam, não amor_ – ela se machucava ainda mais.

_Ela sabia disso_.

Mas ela era _estúpida_ demais.

_Apaixonada_ demais.

– Você fica aí se fazendo de garota recatada, mas nós dois sabemos o quão safada você realmente é. – Ele disse enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha dela.

– Cala a boca. – Ela disse, enquanto reivindicava os lábios dele mais uma vez.

Ela não queria ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer.

Ela não queria ouvir o quanto ele _adorava_ a amizade colorida que eles tinham.

Ela não queria que ele dissesse o quanto se sentia bem por saber que ele poderia ficar com ela e que a amizade deles não mudaria, porque eles não sentiam _nada_ um pelo outro.

Enquanto ele ficasse quieto, ela poderia _fingir_.

Fingir que _ele_ a amava assim como _ela_ o amava.

Fingir que ela era _tudo_ pra ele, assim como ele era _tudo _para ela.

– Você bem que podia começar a usar pílula, né? Não aguento mais ter que usar essas porcarias. – Falou Sasuke, enquanto entregava uma camisinha para ela e recomeçava a chupar o seu pescoço.

– Você sempre escolhe as piores horas pra começar a falar, Uchiha. – Falou ela, enquanto empurrava o outro para o lado, e com a boca, colocava a camisinha no longo membro do Uchiha.

_Isso sempre o deixava louco._

– _Porra_. – Ele grunhiu enquanto a girou em seus braços, ficando mais uma vez por cima dela, e sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, ele deslizou seu membro grosso pela entrada dela.

Ela já estava acostumada com a brutalidade de Sasuke, por isso não se importou, e tratou de enlaçar o quadril dele com as pernas, e a ajuda-lo com os movimentos.

Já fazia cinco anos que Sasuke e ela mantinham esses _encontros_.

Cinco anos em que ela fingia não amá-lo e não sofrer quando o via com outra pessoa.

Cinco anos em que ela dizia a si mesma que _isso_ o que eles tinham, era o _bastante_.

– Mais rápido. – Pediu entre um gemido, enquanto arranhava as costas dele com as unhas, sentindo a forma alucinante na qual ele se movia dentro dela.

– Você é tão _gostosa_. – Ele disse enquanto colocava um dos mamilos dela na boca, começando a chupá-lo, sem parar os movimentos.

– _Sasuke_. – Gritou ela, quando finalmente chegou ao clímax, sendo seguida por Sasuke que apoiou sua cabeça entre os seios dela, esperando sua respiração se normalizar.

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo.

_Eu te amo_.

Nos momentos em que eles ficavam em silêncio, depois de _fazer sexo_, ela sempre sentia uma vontade incontrolável de dizer a ele o que sentia, mas tudo o que ela fazia era olhar para o teto e tentar controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em se alojar no canto de seus olhos.

E enquanto ela se virava para o lado, e sentia os braços de Sasuke novamente por volta dela, ela não pode deixar de se achar a mais patética das pessoas por amá-lo tanto quanto ela o fazia.

Porque ela sabia, _Sasuke Uchiha nunca seria capaz de amar alguém_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Espero que gostem do meu mais novo projeto._

_Deixem reviews, sim? Isso faz o capítulo vir mais rápido :)_

_Beijoos 3_


	2. Break Heart

_Classificação etária__: M_

_Universo:____Pos Cannon_

_Gênero:____Romance/Drama/Outros_

_Disclamer__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sinopse:____Sakura agora é a médica chefe do hospital de Konoha e uma das Kunoichis mais respeitadas do país do fogo, mas ainda não conseguiu esquecer seu amor não correspondido por Sasuke, que após a Quarta Guerra Ninja, retornou a vila, e decidiu retomar sua antiga amizade com Sakura e Naruto. Sentindo uma atração inegável pela garota de cabelos róseos, Sasuke e ela mantém um relacionamento sem compromisso, o que deixa Sakura cada vez mais machucada e desiludida, mesmo que não demonstre. Mas em meio à dor de um passado sombrio, e noites ardentes, Sasuke se verá cada vez mais encantado por Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota resolve seguir em frente e encontrar um novo amor._

_Autora: SamyUchiha_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Quando ela era somente uma criança, as outras crianças a maltratavam porque ela tinha uma testa desproporcional ao rosto dela._

_As outras crianças a excluíam e inventavam apelidos maldosos pra ela._

_E ela se sentia a pior das pessoas._

_Até que ela conheceu sua melhor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, que era uma garota incrível com lindos olhos azuis e um cabelo loiro brilhoso e sedoso._

_Ela foi sua salvação._

_A loira fez com que ela criasse mais confiança em si mesma, e enfim, a pequena flor de cerejeira de Konoha começou a florescer._

_Mas a amizade entre as duas se acabou quando as duas se apaixonaram pelo mesmo garoto._

_Ele tinha cabelos negros arrepiados e lindos olhos ônix._

_Ela tinha 8 anos quando o viu pela primeira vez._

**.**

**.**

**.**

When You're Gone

Quando você vai embora

Eu conto os passos que você dá

Você percebe o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

Quando você vai embora

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem sua falta

Quando você vai embora

A face que eu conheci também me faz falta

Uma expressão preocupada adornava o rosto de uma linda garota de cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda que caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores do hospital de Konoha.

– Dra. Haruno, por favor, comparecer a sala número 245, o paciente Sasuke Uchiha requisita sua presença imediata.

A recepcionista estava repetindo a mesma frase várias vezes o que somente fazia com que Sakura ficasse cada vez mais exasperada.

Era conhecimento universal que Sasuke Uchiha somente deixava Sakura Haruno cuidar de suas feridas, sejam elas mais sérias feitas em missões de Rank-S ou simples ferimentos feitos em seus treinos – mortais – com Naruto Uzumaki.

Assim como todos sabiam que Sasuke detestava completamente hospitais e nunca iria até lá por conta própria.

_A não ser que estivesse seriamente ferido._

A Haruno apertou contra seu peito a prancheta que levava entre os dedos e respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do quarto de número 245.

Com o coração batendo fortemente contra o peito, ela entrou no quarto.

Mas o que ela viu não parecia nada como ela havia imaginado.

Não havia nenhuma máquina em volta dele.

E ele não precisava respirar por uma máscara de gás.

Na verdade, ele parecia muito bem.

Estava deitado na maca do hospital com uma perna flexionada e com os braços atrás da cabeça, olhando para o teto.

E depois de passar seus olhos esmeralda pelo corpo dele, em uma avaliação crítica, ela não viu nenhum resquício de sangue nele.

Ele parecia perfeito, _como sempre_.

– Mas que diabos...? – Ela sibilou enquanto franzia o cenho para o sorriso de canto dele.

O desgraçado estava claramente se divertindo com a situação.

– Naruto me disse que você já estava dois dias seguidos dentro desse hospital. – Disse ele com um tom de reprimenda, agora com um resto sério.

– Isso não justifica você vir até aqui e fingir que estava ferido, Sasuke! – Ela disse entre dentes.

– Hn.- Ele disse enquanto se levantava na maca e ia na direção dela, a abraçando e dando um pequeno beijo no pescoço dela, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada.

– Você me deixou preocupada. – Ela disse em um sussurro quase inaudível, enquanto apoiava a cabeça dela no peito musculoso dele, sentindo o familiar cheiro de menta que ele exalava e que fazia com que o coração dela batesse mais rapidamente.

– Eu sei. – Ele disse, enquanto passava um braço pela cintura dela e a puxava mais pra perto.

– Idiota. – Ela falou, enquanto afastava o rosto do peito dele, e o olhava nos olhos.

Aqueles lindos olhos ônix que pareciam como uma noite sem estrelas.

Olhos que a deixavam sem fôlego.

– Vamos. – Ele respondeu com sua habitual voz fria, enquanto a puxava em direção a saída do hospital.

E mesmo que ela desejasse protestar, ela sabia que seria uma batalha perdida.

Sasuke Uchiha _sempre_ conseguia o que queria dela.

– Como foi a sua missão? – Ela perguntou enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro dele.

Depois que saíram do hospital de Konoha, Sasuke fizera questão de levá-la até um restaurante e fazê-la comer alguma coisa.

_Era óbvio que ela estava mais do que cansada e não agüentaria nem esquentar uma água._

Esse foi o argumento dele, e ela resolveu não contrariá-lo – mais uma vez – porque simplesmente estava sem forças para fazê-lo.

Era verdade que ela havia ficado dois dias seguidos dentro do hospital, e era inegável o fato de que ela estava cansada, mas ela achava a represália que ela estava recebendo totalmente desnecessária.

O hospital precisava dela, e isso era mais do que necessário para fazê-la ficar mais do que quatro dias sem descansar – não que seu corpo fosse agüentar, é claro.

E agora, enquanto ela estava sentada no monumento dos Kages ao lado do homem que ela amou durante toda a sua vida, olhando a vista de Konoha que ela percebeu o quanto estava realmente cansada.

E que mesmo assim, as borboletas no estômago dela não paravam de voar por um segundo sequer.

– Normal. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Depois de todos esses anos, era notável o quanto Sasuke havia evoluído no quesito "Sociabilidade", mas isso ainda não significava que ele iria responder mais do que ele achasse necessário.

Às vezes, quando estava com vontade, Sasuke até sustentava uma conversa com mais de cinco palavras com ela, e respondia qualquer pergunta que ela fizesse a ele, inclusive sobre seu passado, o que, sem dúvida alguma, era uma grande evolução.

– Você não se feriu? – Ela perguntou enquanto olhava com o canto dos olhos pra ele.

– Não. – Ele disse e ela suspirou, desistindo de tentar qualquer tipo de conversa com ele.

– Não havíamos passado da fase em que você fica se matando dentro daquele lugar? – Sasuke perguntou e ela sabia automaticamente de que lugar ele estava falando.

Depois que a Quarta Guerra Ninja acabou, tirando as vidas de vários civis e grandes shinobis da vila da folha, Sakura havia descoberto que, dentre os civis mortos, estavam seus pais.

Isso foi um grande baque para ela, o que a fez ficar isolada de toda sociedade por vários e vários dias.

E a alegria pela volta do antigo integrante do time 7 foi esquecida.

Pela segunda vez, Sakura Haruno havia se sentido só e desamparada.

Ela estava se sentindo tão quebrada por dentro que nem as tentativas de Naruto de tirá-la do estupor com suas piadas e seu sorriso radiante, ou as várias tentativas de Ino para fazê-la sair com os amigos, a ajudava.

Ela parecia morta.

E então, em um dia qualquer, Tsunade apareceu arrombando a porta da casa dela, junto com Naruto, e praticamente a obrigou a sair da cama e a se alimentar, em seguida, dando a ela o cargo de médica chefe do hospital de Konoha.

_Agora você terá um novo objetivo para sua vida_ – ela disse – _Eu sei exatamente o que você está passando, Sakura. Eu sei porque eu já me senti assim, mas você não pode se entregar dessa forma. Você tem que pensar não somente em você, mas nas pessoas que te amam também. E se não for por nós, pessoas que se preocupam com você, que seja pelos seus pacientes._

E somente essas palavras foram o suficiente para que ela se reerguesse e tentasse seguir em frente.

Pelas pessoas que eram importantes para ela.

E por todos aqueles por quem ela era agora responsável.

Ela passou a praticamente morar no hospital por um bom tempo, mas aos poucos, ela foi percebendo que essa atitude ainda preocupava seus amigos.

E ela simplesmente não podia suportar ver ninguém sofrendo por culpa dela.

E por isso ela passou a ficar menos tempo no hospital.

Passou a colocar sorrisos no rosto, mesmo que por dentro, ela estivesse mais do que despedaçada.

Mas toda essa situação mudou quando Sasuke e ela voltaram a se aproximar.

No início, foi algo singelo, somente um "Bom dia, Sasuke", que diferente da época em que eles eram Gennins, ele não dizia somente os seus conhecidos "Hn's", e sim respondia com um frio "Bom dia", mas que para Sakura, já era o suficiente para manter seu coração aquecido.

E então, com o passar do tempo, Sasuke a ajudou a superar a morte de seus pais – não que a ferida tivesse sido esquecida, ela ainda continuava lá, porém, agora já estava cicatrizada. Somente mais uma entre as milhares de cicatrizes que enfeitavam o coração dela – E até hoje ela não sabia se ele havia feito isso porque realmente se preocupava com ela. Porque ela ainda significava algo pra ele, ou se fora somente por pena da garota que havia sofrido algo similar ao que ele havia sentido.

Agora ela já conseguia sorrir mais verdadeiramente.

Agora ela já conseguia se sentir mais _viva_.

Porém, ela sabia, o coração dela não teria mais concerto.

– Eu tinha uns papeis para colocar em dia, e dois ANBUS chegaram ontem com ferimentos muito sérios. A cirurgia era de risco e muito complexa. Eles precisavam de mim. – Ela respondeu, continuando a olhar pra frente, mesmo sabendo que ele estava olhando para ela agora.

_Porque eles sabiam que essa não era a verdade._

Ela o ouviu suspirar e o sentiu pegar no queixo dela, forçando-a a olhar nos olhos dele.

– Sakura, você tem que parar com isso. Isso só faz mal pra você. Como você acha que eu vou poder ir em uma missão sabendo que quando eu voltar você pode estar internada naquele hospital, e não como médica e sim como uma paciente? – Ele perguntou, e mesmo que sua voz estivesse fria, ela sabia que ele estava realmente preocupado com ela.

Porque ela o entendia como ninguém o fazia.

– Só esqueça isso, Sasuke. Não tem importância. – Ela disse, enquanto fechava os olhos tentando impedir que as memórias de um passado cruel viessem até ela.

– Tsc. É mais do que óbvio que isso tem importância Sakura. Não seja irritante.

Irritante.

Irritante.

_Irritante._

Aquela palavra ficou se repetindo dentro da cabeça dela, e ela sentia seu coração se apertar.

Ela odiava quando ele a chamava dessa forma, porque fazia com que mais lembranças do passado que ela desejava esquecer fossem relembradas.

Essa palavra deixava um gosto amargo na boca dela.

– _Eu... Eu te amo tanto que nem consigo suportar! Se você ficar comigo, você não irá se arrepender. Todos os dias serão divertidos, com certeza você será feliz. Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você. Por isso... por favor, fique aqui! Eu ajudo você com a sua vingança, com certeza darei um jeito nisso! Então... Fique aqui... Comigo. E se não puder fazer isso, me leve junto com você._

Um gosto de rejeição.

– _Você é realmente irritante._

– Me deixe em paz, Uchiha. – Ela disse friamente enquanto olhava para o lado e tentava tirar o rosto das mãos calejadas dele, o que foi prontamente ignorado por Sasuke que a puxou para um beijo longo e inesperado.

Ele parecia irritado e fazia de tudo para que ela percebesse isso enquanto a beijava.

E mesmo que ela estivesse igualmente irritada, ela não conseguia impedir seu corpo de retribuir o beijo dado por Sasuke.

Porque por mais que ela estivesse magoada, e totalmente desiludida do que um dia ela chamou de amor eterno, ela ainda não conseguia tirar o Uchiha do coração dela.

– Vem, eu vou te levar pra casa. Já está tarde e você precisa descansar. – Ele disse, enquanto descolava os lábios dos dela, e se levantava com a respiração descompassada, da mesma forma que ela estava.

Eles estavam caminhando calmamente em direção a casa dela, lado a lado, quando uma mulher que deveria ter mais ou menos a idade deles, usando um vestido vermelho totalmente vulgar, parou bem na frente deles.

Ela sorriu para Sasuke, ignorando totalmente a existência de Sakura ao lado dele, que por sua vez se sentiu péssima ao olhar para a garota na frente dela.

Porque ela sabia exatamente o que viria a seguir.

– Olá, Sasuke-kun. Você está ocupado agora? Não gostaria de sair comigo? – Disse a garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

– Eu estou ocupado. – Ele disse com sua costumeira voz indiferente, mas Sakura viu que ele estava olhando diretamente para as pernas da mulher.

E por mais que isso tenha a destruído por dentro, ela sorriu seu melhor sorriso e disse a ele que não tinha problema em sair com a outra mulher, disse a ele que ela ficaria bem, e que a casa dela já estava perto.

E para o infortúnio dela, ele somente assentiu com a cabeça e passou a caminhar ao lado da outra, que deu um sorriso radiante, e enlaçou seu braço com o do Uchiha.

E enquanto ela contava os passos que ele dava pra longe dela, sem olhar uma única vez para trás, ela sentia que milhares de Kunais estavam sendo cravadas dentro do coração dela.

_"E você me olha com essa carinha banal de "me espera só mais um pouquinho". Querendo me congelar enquanto você confere pela centésima vez se não tem mesmo nenhuma mulher melhor do que eu. E sempre volta." __Tati Bernardi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Então, gostaram?__  
__Vocês já devem ter percebido o FlashBack no inicio do capítulo, certo? Então, ele estará presente em todos os capítulos.__  
__Eu resolvi que, como já fazem cinco anos que eles estão tendo esses encontros, nada mais justo que eu deixe vocês saberem como tudo aconteceu, desde o início. Como eles se conheceram, o que aconteceu enquanto eles ainda eram o Time 7, o que aconteceu depois do Sasuke ir embora com o Orochimaru, e principalmente, o que aconteceu depois dele voltar para a vila. Contudo, os flashbacks não serão cronológicos. Dessa vez foi sobre a infância da Sakura, na próxima, pode ser a primeira vez que eles se beijaram, é muito relativo, por isso resolvi explicar para que vocês não tenham dúvidas sobre isso, certo?__  
__Espero as opiniões de vocês sobre o capítulo *u*__  
__Beijoos _

**Reviews:**

**fah**– Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também, beijoos :)

**Nike Deusa da Vitoria – **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Obrigada :D Espero que deixe a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também, beijoos :)

**Hime-vampire** – Cara, você não tem noção do ataque que você me deu quando eu li a parte do "Só para deixar claro eu não gostei da sua historia" Achei que você realmente não tinha gostado da história e iria dizer que eu sou a pior ficwriter do mundo, sério aushaushauhs Mass, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado *u* Espero saber a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também, beijoos :)

** O.o** – Hey, Linda, como você vai? *u* Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Bem, vai demorar um pouco pra Sakura dar uma lição no Sasuke – acho que 3 ou 4 capítulos – mas não se preocupe, ele sofrerá – MUAHAHAH, parei –q - Espero saber a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também, beijoos :)


	3. Team Seven

_Classificação etária__: M_

_Universo:____Pos Cannon_

_Gênero:____Romance/Drama/Outros_

_Disclamer__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sinopse:____Sakura agora é a médica chefe do hospital de Konoha e uma das Kunoichis mais respeitadas do país do fogo, mas ainda não conseguiu esquecer seu amor não correspondido por Sasuke, que após a Quarta Guerra Ninja, retornou a vila, e decidiu retomar sua antiga amizade com Sakura e Naruto. Sentindo uma atração inegável pela garota de cabelos róseos, Sasuke e ela mantém um relacionamento sem compromisso, o que deixa Sakura cada vez mais machucada e desiludida, mesmo que não demonstre. Mas em meio à dor de um passado sombrio, e noites ardentes, Sasuke se verá cada vez mais encantado por Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota resolve seguir em frente e encontrar um novo amor._

_Autora: SamyUchiha_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_– Sasuke, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou a ele._

_Ela estava voltando de mais uns de seus turnos no hospital, quando encontrou ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Sasuke Uchiha – Seu amor de infância e antigo companheiro de time que havia ido embora da vila e a deixado inconsciente em um banco frio, mas que agora já havia retornado e estava tentando obter sua redenção – sentado na frente de seu novo apartamento - que ela havia alugado em uma falha tentativa de manter os fantasmas de seu passado enterrados em suas mais profundas lembranças._

_– Naruto me disse que você ficou mais forte. Eu quero testar isso. Você sabe, nós podíamos treinar amanhã._

_Ela sorriu._

_Aquele foi o dia em que Sasuke começou a salvá-la._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Things I'll Never Say**

Isto não me faz bem

É apenas um desperdício de tempo

Que uso tem pra você?

O que há na minha mente?

Se não vier à tona

Não iremos a lugar algum

Então porque eu não consigo dizer que eu me importo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

– SAKURA-CHAN! – Ela ouviu o grito e automaticamente sabia de quem era.

_Quem mais iria gritar o nome dela no meio da rua?_

– Naruto-kun, como você está? – Ela perguntou enquanto sorria para o loiro e o abraçava.

– Eu estou bem melhor agora que encontrei você. – Ele disse e ela podia ver um pequeno rubor em suas bochechas.

As vezes, enquanto ela escorregava pela parede do apartamento dela, com uma garrafinha de Sakê na mão, e pensava no quão estúpida ela era por ainda ter esperanças de que Sasuke iria retribuir os sentimentos dela, ela divagava sobre como as coisas seriam mais fáceis se ao invés de ela ter se apaixonado pelo garoto prodígio da academia ninja, o Uchiha vingador, ela tivesse se apaixonado por Naruto. O sempre gentil e atencioso Naruto. O garoto – agora homem – que tinha o maior coração que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida como Shinobi da folha.

O homem que estava em sua frente nesse exato momento, vestindo calças ninjas preta, uma blusa laranja de manga comprida, seu colete Jounin, e sandálias pretas.

Seu cabelo loiro havia crescido um pouco mais, também.

_Ele era lindo._

E ela queria muito poder retribuir os sentimentos que ela sabia que ele ainda tinha por ela.

– Eu estava com saudades. – Ela disse, enquanto sorria pra ele, recebendo um grande sorriso dele em resposta.

– Eu também, Sakura-chan, mas você vive enfurnada naquele hospital. E quando não está lá, você sempre fica com o Teme. – Ele disse enquanto seu lindo sorriso murchava um pouco.

Não é que Naruto soubesse sobre o relacionamento – ou o que quer que seja que Sasuke e ela tinham – mas não era segredo nenhum que eles estavam _sempre_ juntos.

No início, os amigos deles achavam que eles estavam tendo algum tipo de _namoro escondido_, o que gerou várias provocações.

Mas depois de dois anos – em que nenhum dos dois fizeram qualquer coisa para deixar o suposto _namoro escondido_ vir a público – eles pararam e aceitaram que Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha nunca teriam um romance.

– Sinto muito. – Ela disse a ele em um sussurro, enquanto olhava para o chão.

– Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Agora vamos indo porque nós já devemos estar atrasados para o treino. Talvez até o Kakashi-sensei já esteja lá, datebayo! – Falou ele enquanto a puxava pelo pulso e saia correndo com ela em direção à área de treinamento três – eles continuavam a treinar juntos sempre que podiam, era a forma que eles acharam de se manterem unidos. De se manterem como o Time 7.

E ela _sorriu_.

Porque não importava quanto tempo passasse, Naruto nunca mudaria, e isso, ao mesmo tempo em que a deixava com uma sensação nostálgica, fazia com que o coração dela se aquecesse.

Ela amava o loiro, não restava dúvidas disso.

Ela amava o seu jeito hiperativo e alegre. Amava a forma como os brilhantes olhos azuis dele viviam transbordando bondade e amor. Amava o jeito que ele sorria e o ambiente ao seu redor se iluminava. Mas, principalmente, ela amava a forma como os problemas dela pareciam menores enquanto ele a abraçava.

Mas mesmo o amando, ela sabia que não era da mesma forma como ele queria.

Naruto era o amigo dela.

Nada mais.

– Vocês estão atrasados, _Feia_ e _Sem Pinto_.

Mesmo que já houvessem se passado anos, Sai ainda continuava o mesmo idiota de sempre.

Sempre em que ele a via na rua, ele a cumprimentava com aquele _maldito_ sorriso falso, e o _maldito_ apelido.

É claro que, com toda a glória de seus 22 anos – com seus sedosos cabelos róseos que agora chegavam até um pouco abaixo da cintura acompanhados de uma delicada franja lateral, seus brilhantes olhos verdes, e seus lábios carnudos sempre adornados com um brilho labial de morango - Sakura Haruno não se considerava a mulher mais bonita de Konoha.

Mas ela tinha certeza de que não era _feia_.

Tudo bem que, quando ela tinha 16 anos, ela tinha um pequeno problema com o crescimento de seus seios – que agora já haviam crescido e ficado maiores do que os de Ino – mas mesmo assim ela ainda não se considerava uma garota _feia_.

– Não seja idiota, Sai. – Ela disse, enquanto se sentava em um tronco ao lado de Sasuke.

Ela não iria sair correndo atrás dele tentando acertá-lo com um soco, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, e ela foi amadurecendo, ela percebeu que certas coisas simplesmente não eram necessárias atenção, e ela simplesmente ignorava.

– O QUÊ! EU NÃO SOU _SEM PINTO_, EU TENHO UM _SIM_, E ELE É BEM GRANDE, SEU MALDITO IDIOTA!

Mas, aparentemente Naruto não compartilhava dessa mesma opinião.

– O que você estava fazendo com o Naruto?

Ela olhou de canto para Sasuke, vendo o quão lindo ele ficava em seu uniforme Jounin- camiseta preta de manga comprida, colete Jounin, calças pretas, e sandálias ninja.

Ela sentiu que as bochechas dela estavam ficando um pouco coradas, o que ela considerou por ser totalmente estúpido.

Ela não entendia como mesmo depois de todas as vezes que eles já haviam ficado juntos – fazendo coisas que ela nunca havia imaginado fazer – ela ainda ficava nervosa perto dele.

– Estávamos conversando. – Ela respondeu com sua habitual voz doce enquanto olhava para o céu cheio de nuvens acima deles.

– E porque demoraram tanto se estavam só conversando? – Ele perguntou com um tom de voz gélido.

Ele estava com ciúmes.

Era engraçado que, na primeira vez que ele teve um ataque de possessividade – quando ela tentou seguir em frente e disse a ele que iria ter um encontro com Kiba, e ele rejeitou prontamente a ideia, ficando mais irritado do que o normal, e repetindo pra ela que ela não poderia sair com nenhum outro homem porque _ela era dele e de ninguém mais_– o coração dela bateu mais forte dentro do peito, e ela achou que finalmente, _finalmente_, ele iria dizer que a amava e eles iriam começar a namorar, ela percebeu que, isso era só o **instinto Uchiha** dele.

Ele não gostava de dividir o que o _pertencia_ com ninguém, somente isso.

Ele não a amava, não, não, _não_.

Ele a via com sua propriedade.

Simples e claro.

E foi com um suspiro e mais um pedaço do coração dela quebrado, que ela finalmente se virou para ele e o respondeu.

– Sasuke, eu já disse milhares de vezes que eu não tenho que dar satisfações da minha vida pra você. – Ela disse com uma voz séria.

_Se você pode ficar com todas aquelas mulheres, porque eu também não posso ficar com outros homens, Sasuke-kun?_

– Hn. – Ele murmurou, enquanto virava o rosto para o lado, claramente irritado.

Mas ela somente deu de ombros e se levantou, indo em direção a Kakashi, que se encontrava lendo o seu habitual livro – altamente pervertido – IchaIcha Paradise.

– Quando nós vamos começar o treino, Kakashi-sensei? – Ela perguntou enquanto se escorava na grade ao lado dele.

– Eu não sou mais o seu Sensei, Sakura. – Ele disse enquanto olhava para as pernas dela.

Quando ela fez 18 anos – e finalmente conseguiu virar Jounin - ela resolveu que estava na hora de mudar seu visual.

Por isso, ela deixou o cabelo crescer, e começou a usar o colete Jounin por cima de uma T-shirt de manga comprida e um top vermelho. Suas luvas pretas agora vinham até o cotovelo, suas botas até perto do joelho, e também um short branco que era _extremamente curto e impróprio_, na opinião de Sasuke.

Era normal os homens ficarem olhando pra ela – ou para as pernas dela.

Então ela nem ligou para o fato de Kakashi – sendo o grande pervertido que era – estar olhando dessa forma para ela.

– Eu sei, mas certas coisas nunca mudam. – Ela disse enquanto olhava para Sasuke.

E ele estava olhando para ela, também.

_Eu queria que o meu coração não batesse assim tão rápido sempre que eu olho pra você, Sasuke-kun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Então, o que acharam do capítulo? :)_

_Queria dizer que estou amando os reviews de vocês, sério. *-*_

**Reviews:**

_**Roquira Marani**__ – Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado :D Eu sei, ele é um idiota na maior parte do tempo, haha. Beijoos e espero a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também :)_

_**Teh-chan**__ – Pois é, o Sasuke é um idiota. Mas, vou ser um pouco justa com ele, ele não sabe que ela ainda gosta dele. Ele acha que ela já o esqueceu, e por isso ele não se importa em fazer esse tipo de coisa. Mas ele se importa com ela, e os sentimentos dela sim. Ele só é um idiota cego, talvez o Mangekyou tenha afetado ele de alguma forma, haha. Beijoos e espero a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também :)_

_**Tcassilha**__ – Pois é, o Sasuke é um grande baka. Mas ele é um baka 'insconsciente', ele não sabe que a Sakura ainda gosta dele – o que só o deixa mais idiota, porque ele já deveria saber que a Sakura não é uma das fangirls dele, ela o ama. E não podemos deixar de amar alguém assim, de uma hora pra outra – Ele irá, haha. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado :D Beijoos e espero a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também :)_

_**Bianca **__– Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fanfic :D Oh, ela irá encontrar e o Sasuke-baka irá sofrer sim, não se preocupe, haha. Beijoos e espero a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também :)_

_**Fer**__ – Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado *u* Vou me esforçar e espero que isso cubra as suas expectativas, haha :D Beijoos e espero a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também :)_

_**Cherrybomb-liv**__ – Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado :D Beijoos e espero a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também :)_


	4. I Don't Care

_Classificação etária__: M_

_Universo:____Pos Cannon_

_Gênero:____Romance/Drama/Outros_

_Disclamer__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sinopse:____Sakura agora é a médica chefe do hospital de Konoha e uma das Kunoichis mais respeitadas do país do fogo, mas ainda não conseguiu esquecer seu amor não correspondido por Sasuke, que após a Quarta Guerra Ninja, retornou a vila, e decidiu retomar sua antiga amizade com Sakura e Naruto. Sentindo uma atração inegável pela garota de cabelos róseos, Sasuke e ela mantém um relacionamento sem compromisso, o que deixa Sakura cada vez mais machucada e desiludida, mesmo que não demonstre. Mas em meio à dor de um passado sombrio, e noites ardentes, Sasuke se verá cada vez mais encantado por Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota resolve seguir em frente e encontrar um novo amor._

_Autora: SamyUchiha_

_._

_._

_._

– _Sasuke, por que você decidiu voltar pra vila? – Ela perguntou enquanto olhava de canto pra ele._

_Eles estavam sentados lado a lado no monumento dos Kages que, mesmo sem eles perceberem, acabou virando o lugar _deles_. O lugar aonde eles iam quando queriam ficar somente os dois. Longe de tudo e qualquer coisa._

– _Eu percebi que eu estava deixando pessoas importantes pra trás, e principalmente, eu não podia deixar que o sacrifício que Itachi fez por mim fosse em vão. – Ele respondeu com sua típica voz fria._

– _E o que você vai fazer agora? – Ela perguntou._

– _Vou procurar uma mulher para restabelecer o meu clã. – Ele respondeu, sem nenhum pingo de emoção na voz._

– _E... Você já tem alguém em mente? – Ela perguntou, e antes mesmo que ela pudesse tentar repreender a si mesma, o coração dela começou a bater mais forte dentro do peito._

_Não que ela tivesse qualquer tipo de expectativa sobre isso._

_Ela entendia que Sasuke Uchiha sempre seria inalcançável pra ela._

– _Sakura, eu sei dos seus sentimentos por mim, mas eu não posso retribuí-los, você entende? Eu nunca vou amar alguém e você merece mais do que isso. – Ele respondeu enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos dela._

– _Está tudo bem, Sasuke. Eu já entendi isso há muito tempo. Não tenho expectativas. – Ela disse enquanto dava um sorriso triste pra ele._

– _Isso é bom. – Ele disse, e sorriu._

_O seu lindo sorriso de canto._

_O sorriso do Sasuke por quem ela havia se apaixonado quando tinha apenas 8 anos._

_E mesmo que uma parte dela estivesse sofrendo – por saber que ela nunca teria os seus sentimentos retribuídos – outra parte dela estava feliz._

_Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela o viu sorrir em muito, muito tempo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

Eu acho que quando tudo acabar, tudo volta em flashes, sabe?

É como um caleidoscópio de memórias, tudo volta. Mas ele nunca volta

Acho que parte de mim sabia desde o segundo em que eu o vi que isso iria acontecer

Não é na verdade nada que ele disse, nem nada que ele fez

Era o sentimento que veio junto com ele.

E a coisa louca é, eu não sei se eu sequer me sentirei dessa forma de novo.

Mas eu não sei se eu deveria

Eu sabia que seu mundo mudou depressa demais e queimou intensamente, mas eu só pensava

Como pode o diabo estar te empurrando em direção a alguém que se parece tanto com um anjo quando ele sorri para você?

Talvez ele soubesse disso quando me viu.

Eu acho que eu perdi o equilíbrio

Eu acho que a pior parte de tudo isso não foi perdê-lo. Foi me perder

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Você sabe que isso não faz bem pra você. Eu não sei quantas vezes eu já disse isso pra você, Sakura, mas você deve se afastar do Sasuke. No início eu pensei que se houvesse alguém que pudesse fazer o Sasuke aprender a amar, esse alguém era você. Mas já se passaram cinco anos, Sakura. Você deve tentar ser feliz. – Falou Kakashi, fazendo com que ela desviasse seus olhos dos negros de Sasuke.

Kakashi era a única pessoa que sabia sobre eles.

_Ele havia ido até o apartamento de Sakura, avisá-la sobre uma missão, e então – com sua mania idiota de entrar pela janela ao invés de simplesmente bater na porta – Kakashi acabou encontrando Sasuke e ela deitados na cama – sem roupa, e se beijando._

E desde que ele soube, ele vem tentando fazer com que ela se afaste de Sasuke.

E ela sempre diz a ele que não há _nada para se preocupar, _porque_ ela não ama mais o Uchiha._ Mas, ao que parecia, essa sentença, para seu antigo Sensei, era tão falsa quanto para ela mesma.

E foi com um suspiro e um sorriso - falso - no rosto que ela olhou nos olhos do Hatake e o respondeu.

– Você sabe, Kakashi. Eu não gosto mais do Sasuke da forma que você pensa. Eu não sou mais uma garotinha. Essa situação é temporária. Quando ele encontrar uma mulher para restabelecer o clã dele, nós iremos parar. – Ela disse enquanto mantinha o sorriso.

– Nós dois sabemos que isso é uma mentira. Você o ama, Sakura, e você sabe disso. Eu não entendo porque você continua com isso. Você merece mais. Porque vocês tem que parar somente quando _ele_ encontrar alguém? Por que não quando _você_ encontrar alguém?

_Porque eu acho que nunca conseguiria amar outra pessoa, Kakashi. _Ela queria dizer, mas tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer foi um fraco "_Eu não o amo_", antes de Naruto aparecer e a chamar para treinar com ele.

– SAKURA-CHAN, HOJE VOCÊ VAI TREINAR COMIGO E NEM ADIANTA TENTAR FUGIR! – Gritava Naruto enquanto a puxava mais pra dentro do campo de treinamento do time 7.

– Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. – Ela disse enquanto soltava um sorriso – _agora verdadeiro_– para aquele que era seu melhor amigo – Por que ele estava ao lado dela em momentos que Sasuke nem ao menos sabia que ela havia passado, e ela não achava justo trocá-lo pelo moreno.

O posto de melhor amigo de Sakura Haruno sempre seria do ninja número um, hiperativo e cabeça oca, Naruto Uzumaki.

– Desista, você não vai vencer dessa vez. – Ela disse enquanto ria e dava usava o Konoha Repuu para dar uma rasteira em Naruto, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão.

Eles não estavam tendo um combate real, mas isso não quer dizer que não estavam dando o melhor de si.

Eles já estavam lutando somente Taijutsu a mais de uma hora e até agora não conseguiam descobrir quem era o vencedor.

Sakura não era mais uma garotinha fraca que precisava ser salva por seus companheiros, e mesmo que não se considerasse mais forte que Naruto – ou Sasuke – ela sabia que era uma das Shinobis mais fortes de Konoha.

– Oe, Sakura-chan. Você quer me matar? – Naruto falou enquanto ria e se colocava de pé com um movimento rápido, indo atrás dela e tentando chutá-la.

– Do que você está reclamando, baka? Foi só uma rasteira. – Ela disse enquanto sorria abertamente e saltava pra trás, vendo Naruto segui-la e tentar dar um soco no estômago dela, mas ela o bloqueou com um braço e girou no ar, usando o Kyaku Kick para chutá-lo e o arremessar alguns metros.

É claro que ela sabia que Naruto estava se contendo – Se a luta fosse com Sasuke, Naruto já teria tentado incapacita-lo de todas as formas, seu chakra já estaria no limite, e ele não estaria sorrindo, ele estaria sério e compenetrado, - E uma parte dela, grande parte na verdade, estava irritada com isso.

Ela não gostava de saber que seus colegas de time ainda a achavam fraca.

Não depois de tudo o que eles passaram juntos, ou dos momentos em que _ela_ salvou a vida _deles_, no campo de batalha.

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo que eles não a reconhecessem – _ainda_ – o sorriso de Naruto era contagiante, e ela podia sentir o quanto ele estava feliz de treinar ali com ela, o que só a deixou mais culpada por ter se afastado dele, mesmo que inconscientemente.

– Só uma rasteira? Você praticamente me fez de saco de pancadas, Sakura-chan! Eu não sabia que você tinha ficado tão forte assim, Datebayo! – Ele disse com um enorme sorriso enquanto ficava estirado no chão com a respiração um pouco ofegante, assim como a dela própria.

E ela só revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado dele, começando a curar os hematomas que haviam ficado sob a pele morena dele, decidindo não contar a ele que sabia que ele estava se contendo.

– Are, Are. Você melhorou, Sakura. – Disse Kakashi.

E ela percebeu que ele estava sorrindo pra ela por baixo da máscara, e então ela sorriu de volta pra ele.

– Você parece ainda mais feia com esse cabelo desgrenhado, feiosa. – Disse Sai enquanto dava o seu típico sorrido falso.

Ela somente o ignorou, enquanto revirava os olhos.

– E você continua um perdedor, dobe. – Disse Sasuke em tom provocativo.

– Ora seu... SE VOCÊ QUER BRIGAR É SÓ DIZER A HORA E O LUGAR, SEU TEME! – Naruto praticamente rosnou, enquanto apontava o dedo na direção de Sasuke.

Mas ela percebeu que ele não fez nenhum movimento para se levantar e ir até o outro homem, e ela se perguntou se não era porque ela estava com a mão no abdômen dele - com chakra verde fluindo dela.

Mas ela rapidamente deixou esse pensamento pra lá, se recusando a acreditar que Naruto iria praticamente negligenciar seu rival somente para sentir que ela estava o tocando.

Ela não queria se sentir mais culpada do que já se sentia.

– Oe, Sakura-chan. Você não quer... ãh... Ir almoçar comigo hoje? – Ele perguntou, com as bochechas um pouco coradas, o que ela admitiu ser fofo, para em seguida levantar as duas mãos pra cima, como se esperasse que ela o batesse, e completar um "Só como amigos, é claro".

Então ela olhou na direção de Sasuke, e os olhos deles se encontraram.

Ela entendeu que, ele queria que ela rejeitasse o convite do outro e fosse almoçar com ele, como eles sempre faziam.

Mas tudo o que ela conseguia ver, enquanto olhava para os olhos ônix dele, era a imagem das costas dele enquanto ele caminhava para longe dela, junto à outra garota.

Uma garota que não era ela, e ela sabia que nunca seria, porque ele já havia deixado claro que nunca poderia ficar com ela.

Que ela nunca seria a escolhida para ser a matriarca Uchiha.

E então ela se virou para o loiro e sorriu – o melhor sorriso que ela pode dar, sendo que por dentro, ela sentia o coração dela chorar.

– Claro, Naruto-kun.

E então ela se virou para Sasuke, pronta para dizer a ele que eles iriam se ver mais tarde, e então ela viu.

Por um segundo ela conseguiu captar algo semelhante a dor nos olhos dele, antes dele colocar a máscara de frieza novamente.

E dando de ombros pra ela, como se dissesse _eu não me importo_, ele partiu.

– Kaze no Yaiba! – Ela gritou enquanto concentrava chakra na mão e criava uma lâmina de vento.

Ela viu o clone que ela havia feito vir na direção dela com o Kaze Shuriken – manipulando a direção que as Shurikens que ela havia jogado estavam indo – o qual ela defendeu com a lâmina enquanto saltava pra trás, e mandava uma rajada de vento com o Reppushou para o clone que acabou se desfazendo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Ela sorriu enquanto deitava no chão do campo de treinamento aonde se encontrava, e tentava controlar a respiração dela, que estava ofegante.

Já era noite, devia ser dez ou onze horas, o que só a deixava mais satisfeita.

Todos os dias, depois que ela sai do hospital, ela se dirige à área de treinamento número três e treina até os músculos dela protestarem.

Ninguém sabia que ela fazia isso, e ela achava que estava bem assim.

Ela sabia que era perigoso andar por aí à noite com praticamente nada de chakra, mas ela não se importava.

Não quando ela podia treinar e sentir que estava ficando mais forte.

Não quando ela podia dizer que não era mais a garotinha frágil do time 7.

Então ela suspirou, e se levantou.

Tentou tirar um pouco da poeira que havia ficado no short preto dela, mas desistiu ao ver que aquilo só sairia quando ela lavasse.

Ela começou a caminhar pelas ruas de Konoha, vendo que a maioria dos moradores da vila já haviam se recolhido dentro de suas casas e sorriu para algumas pessoas que a cumprimentavam.

Quando ela chegou em casa, ela foi direto para o quarto, tirando a roupa no caminho e se enfiando dentro do box do banheiro, ligando o chuveiro em seguida.

Ela sentiu as gotas de água gelada caírem no corpo dela e se sentiu bem enquanto a água lavava o corpo dela, antes cheio de poeira.

Ela pegou o sabonete e passou por todo o corpo dela, se enxaguando em seguida, e desligando o chuveiro.

Se enrolou na toalha e, depois de se secar, colocou a roupa ninja dela que ela usava usualmente.

Ela iria até _aquele_ lugar, aonde ela sabia que _ele_ estaria.

– Sasu..ke-kun. – Ela ouviu uma voz feminina gemer e não acreditou no que a mente dela disse que estava aconteceu ali.

Não, ele nunca faria isso. Não_ aqui_. – Ela pensava enquanto continuava caminhando na direção do som.

Mas então ela vê.

Iluminados pela luz da lua, Sasuke e mais alguma outra garota de cabelos loiros, que ela não conhecia, estavam transando como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo.

E ele olhava nos olhos dela de um jeito diferente – Com raiva e mais alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu entender.

Mas a forma como ele tocava no cabelo dela, era quase _delicada_, e ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nisso, porque Sasuke Uchiha _não_ era delicado.

Ele_ nunca_ era.

_Talvez essa seja a escolhida_. – O subconsciente dela pontuou maldosamente.

E ela se sentiu _vazia_.

Ela não sentiu vontade de chorar como achou que sentiria quando isso acontecesse.

Ela não sentiu _nada_.

Era como se estivesse entorpecida na própria dor.

– Na próxima vez você deveria me avisar que o lugar estará ocupado, Sasuke. – Ela disse com uma voz morta, _sem emoção_.

Assim como ela se sentia por dentro.

E então ela o viu levantar a cabeça rapidamente como se tivesse levado um soco e se levantando rapidamente, puxando as calças dele pra cima enquanto olhava pra ela sem emoção no olhar.

_Acho que agora eu entendo você, Sasuke-kun. Acho que agora eu entendo porque você é assim. Quando algo que você ama é tirado de você não sobra nada dentro de nós, não é?_

– Sakura... Isso não é... – Sasuke começa, mas ela o corta com uma voz fria.

– Pare.

E então foi a vez dela de dar de ombros e dizer que não se importava, antes de partir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bem, o que acharam desse capítulo? Eu sei que ele foi meio tenso e tal u.u__  
_

_No próximo capítulo a Sakura vai - finalmente - começar a mudar. Eu, sinceramente, odeio quando a Sakura fica correndo atrás do Sasuke, então, acho que pra quem acompanha as minhas outras fanfics, não é surpresa que a Sakura comece a ficar mais "durona", haha.__  
_

_MiniSpoiler - No próximo capítulo a Tsunade vai apresentar à Sakura "o mundo do Sakê", vish, o que será que vai sair disso? aushuashas__  
_

_Até o proximo capítulo, e espero receber as opiniões de vocês nos reviews, tudo bem? _

_Elas são muito importantes pra mim :)_

_Ah, eu estou postando uma Tradução hoje também, se chama "The Mission During The War", é uma fanfic SasuSaku incrível. Espero ver vocês por lá ;)__  
_

_Beijoos _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews**

**Taiana-chan n.n** – Não é? O Kakashi-kun é muito pervertido mesmo, haha :D Oh, ele irá, pode deixar, haha. Fico muito feliz com isso :) Beijoos

**hime-vampire**** – **Verdade, o Kakashi-kun é muito pervertido e safado u.u haha Bem, isso não vai demorar muito, haha :) Beijoos

**Dany** – Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado *u* Espero que goste desse capítulo também :) Oh, em breve ela irá, não se preocupe, haha. Bem, o futuro boyfriend da Sakura já é do Anime, mas não é da vila da folha, Ui, haha. Ele não sabe, ele está confuso. Ele só saberá realmente sobre os sentimentos dele quando perdê-la :c Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado :D Beijoos

** O.o** – É, _meio _é a palavra, haha. Ele ficará mais do que somente com o coração partido, ele finalmente aprenderá o que é amar e o que a Sakura sentia – como alegria por ela estar alegre, dor, e essas coisas, haha. Você gostou desse capítulo? *-* Beijoos

**Cherrybomb-liv** – haha, você não tem noção de como eu ri, haha! (Se você quiser chutar o saco dele, eu não vou interferir! Haha) Bem, eu acho que é inevitável ela sofrer por causa dele, assim como será inevitável ele sofrer por ela. O amor é assim, nos faz sofrer, mas nos faz feliz ao mesmo tempo :c Bem, não será assim, não se preocupe. Bem, a primeira coisa que você deve analisar além do Sasuke ter sofrido no passado é o fato de ele não saber amar. Ele não sabe o que é o amor e por isso ele não sabe o que sente pela Sakura. A segunda coisa que você deve ver é que ele não sabe que ela ainda o ama. Eles ficarão juntos no final, sim, mas eles terão um longo caminho pela frente ainda :D Beijoos


	5. Empty

**_Classificação etária_**_**:** M_

_**Universo:** __Pos Cannon_

_**Gênero**: __Romance/Drama/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_**:** O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Sinopse: _**_Sakura agora é a médica chefe do hospital de Konoha e uma das Kunoichis mais respeitadas do país do fogo, mas ainda não conseguiu esquecer seu amor não correspondido por Sasuke, que após a Quarta Guerra Ninja, retornou a vila, e decidiu retomar sua antiga amizade com Sakura e Naruto. Sentindo uma atração inegável pela garota de cabelos róseos, Sasuke e ela mantém um relacionamento sem compromisso, o que deixa Sakura cada vez mais machucada e desiludida, mesmo que não demonstre. Mas em meio à dor de um passado sombrio, e noites ardentes, Sasuke se verá cada vez mais encantado por Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota resolve seguir em frente e encontrar um novo amor._

**_Autora: SamyUchiha_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_– O que você faz aqui há essa hora, Sasuke? – Ela perguntou enquanto olhava confusa para o garoto de cabelos negros que batia na porta dela às duas horas da manhã._

_Ele estava com o cabelo mais rebelde que o normal, como se tivesse ficado exasperado e o bagunçado com as mãos._

_Ele olhava para ela com sua máscara de apatia, mas Sakura podia dizer que ele estava se sentindo nervoso – a forma como as mãos dele tremiam enquanto ele as apertava ao lado do corpo era uma boa indicação._

_– Sakura, eu não aguento mais. – Ele disse enquanto a olhava intensamente nos olhos._

_– O que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou enquanto o via vir na direção dela rapidamente, obrigando-a a ir para trás até se chocar contra uma parede._

_– Eu disse a você que eu nunca poderia amar, que eu nunca poderia me apaixonar por alguém, mas eu sinto algo por você. Uma atração quase enlouquecedora. Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você... Do seu corpo. – Ele disse enquanto a pressionava contra a parede e apoiava suas duas mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça dela._

_– O que isso quer dizer? – Ela perguntou enquanto sentia o coração dela acelerar e suas bochechas ficarem coradas diante da proximidade dele._

_– Você. Eu quero_você_. – E então a beijou._

_E aquela foi a primeira vez que ela se entregou a ele._

.

.

.

**Give Your Heart a Break**

No primeiro dia que te conheci

Você me disse que nunca se apaixonaria

Agora que entendo você

Sei que era medo na verdade

Agora estamos aqui, tão próximos

E ainda tão distante, não fui aprovada no teste?

Não quero partir seu coração

Só quero dar um tempo ao seu coração

Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado

Como se você fosse cometer um erro

Só temos uma vida para viver

E não temos tempo para desperdiçar, para desperdiçar

Então, deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração

ao seu coração

Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração

Oh sim, sim

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Porque eu não me sinto surpresa por te encontrar aqui, Tsunade-sama? – Ela perguntou enquanto abria seu melhor sorriso para sua antiga mestra.

Ela não queria que as pessoas que a amavam ficassem preocupadas com ela novamente.

E por isso, ela decidiu que iria esquecer aquilo que ela havia visto há somente alguns minutos atrás.

Ela decidiu que, o melhor que ela poderia fazer agora era se afastar de Sasuke e de tudo o que ele implicava.

Não importava se aquela garota loira era ou não a escolhida para ser a matriarca Uchiha.

O fato era que, ela amava o Uchiha e, como ele mesmo já havia dito várias e várias vezes, eles nunca ficariam juntos.

Ficar perto dele, principalmente quando ele finalmente escolhesse a mulher que seria sua esposa, só faria mal a ela e por isso ela se manteria afastada.

Sasuke fora pra ela durante muito tempo um apoio.

Alguém que ela sabia que ela sempre poderia contar e que, ao mesmo tempo em que criava novas feridas no coração dela, a ajudaria com as antigas, e a faria feliz a seu modo.

Mas já estava mais do que na hora de ela aprender a caminhar com suas próprias pernas.

E foi pensando nisso que ela continuou a caminhar pelas ruas de Konoha até que ela avistou uma cabeleira loira em um bar qualquer e resolveu averiguar.

– Eu tinha que relaxar um pouco. Não aguento mais assinar aquelas papeladas. – Disse a outra com desdém.

E então ela se forçou a rir um pouco e sentou-se em frente a loira.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Tsunade, enquanto olhava de forma séria para ela.

– Do que está falando, Tsunade-sama? – Ela perguntou enquanto sorria, tentando disfarçar o quanto estava surpresa por dentro.

_O que ela fizera de errado? O que a entregou?_

– Escute aqui garota, não tente me fazer de boba! – Tsunade falou com sua voz forte e séria, para em seguida, depois de uma pausa, continuar a falar – Eu conheço você, Sakura. E não tente mentir pra mim, eu sei que algo aconteceu. Seus olhos estão opacos.

– Parece que eu não consigo esconder nada de você, não é... Shishou? – Ela falou, dando um sorriso triste para a sua antiga mestra.

– O que houve com você? – Perguntou a outra com uma voz doce.

Depois que os pais dela haviam morrido, Tsunade havia cuidado dela na medida do possível.

Sempre se certificando de que ela estaria bem, se alimentando direito.

Era como se ela fosse uma segunda mãe pra ela.

– Há alguns anos, Sasuke apareceu lá em casa. – Ela começou - Ele disse que queria testar as minhas novas habilidades. Nós começamos a treinar juntos durantes todos os dias. Ele cuidava de mim, do jeito dele. Ele me ajudou a seguir em frente, e nós viramos amigos. Então em uma noite, ele apareceu lá em casa. Disse que se sentia atraído por mim, e nós dormimos juntos naquela noite, e nas outras que se seguiram. Eu sempre o amei e essa situação estava me dando esperanças, entende? Então eu resolvi perguntar a ele o que nós tínhamos. Ele disse que era uma relação sem compromisso, disse que nós não tínhamos nada demais. – Ela soltou uma pequena risada amargurada, antes de continuar – A primeira vez que eu o vi beijando outra garota o meu coração se despedaçou, mas eu nunca disse nada a ele. E hoje... Eu o vi com outra garota, novamente. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Ele a olhava de forma diferente. – Ela sorriu. _E Tsunade achou que aquele era o sorriso mais triste que ela já havia visto em toda a sua vida._ – Ele quer achar uma mulher para restabelecer o clã dele. Acho que a encontrou. – Ela desviou os olhos dos complacentes de Tsunade. Não querendo que a outra visse toda a dor que ela escondia por dentro. - Eu sei que você deve estar me achando a garota mais idiota do mundo por amar alguém como ele, alguém que nunca terá a capacidade de amar alguém, mas eu não consigo controlar o meu coração.

Ela vê Tsunade dar um suspiro antes de falar, com um tom sério, mas ao mesmo tempo compreensivo.

– Eu suspeitei de algo quando ouvi que vocês não se separavam um do outro. Eu simplesmente não podia imaginar Sasuke Uchiha sendo amigo de uma garota sem ter nada em troca. Mas eu entendo você, Sakura. Eu também já amei alguém. Eu sei o quanto isso pode nos cegar. - Falou a última parte dando um sorriso nostálgico e triste, e que tocou o coração de Sakura. – Mas se esse será o assunto em questão, nós iremos precisar de Sakê. – Gritou, enquanto batia o copo de Sakê que estava em suas mãos e mandava o atendente do bar trazer mais uma garrafinha para a mesa delas, junto com um novo copo.

– Tsunade-sama... Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. – Ela disse, pensando que teria que acordar cedo no outro dia, para fazer seu turno no hospital.

– Oh, querida. Acredite em mim. Tudo o que você precisa é uma boa dose de Sakê. – Ela disse, enquanto dava aquele sorriso de "Eu sou mais velha que você, _e_a Hokage. Portanto, faça a porcaria que eu estou dizendo pra você fazer".

xxx

– Você tinha... hic... razão, Tsu... hic... nade-sama. – Ela disse enquanto sorria feliz.

Ela se sentia eufórica e parecia que toda a dor que ela estava sentindo no peito tinha sumido.

Ela sabia que, assim que o dia amanhecesse – e ela já estivesse em casa – o torpor iria passar, e junto com a terrível dor da ressaca, viria à agora já familiar, dor no peito.

Mas, por enquanto, ela fingiria que tudo estava bem e iria aproveitar a válvula de escape que Tsunade havia apresentado a ela.

Ela finalmente havia entendido o porque de sua mestra se embebedar durante todas as noites.

Era a forma que ela havia encontrado para esquecer a morte de Dan, e de seu pequeno irmão, Nawaki.

_– O Dan foi o único homem que eu já amei. – Ela se lembrava de Tsunade ter dito, em meio ao conturbado nevoeiro causado pela bebida - Ele foi o único que conseguiu tocar o meu coração. Quando ele morreu, eu achei que o mundo tinha acabado pra mim. Eu não tinha mais nada, entende? Eu havia perdido o meu irmão, e o homem que eu amava. Mas então, eu encontrei a minha salvação nessas bebidas._Uma mente que não pensa, não sente_. – Ela disse, enquanto ria em seguida. Claramente afetada pela bebida._

– Eu sempre... hic... tenho. – Disse a loira, enquanto tomava mais da bebida em suas mãos.

Ela sorriu para a outra, imitando seu gesto.

Tsunade – antes de ficar completamente bêbada – havia dado bons conselhos a ela.

_– Você só tem uma vida, Sakura. Você é jovem e tem capacidade para amar outras pessoas. Para tentar ser feliz. Eu não quero que você deixe a sua vida escapar pelas mãos. Eu sei que você nunca conseguiria retribuir os sentimentos que o Naruto tem por você, assim como eu nunca consegui retribuir os sentimentos que Jiraya tinha por mim. Mas não há só ele no mundo. Não há somente o time 7 no mundo. Se afaste de Sasuke. Tente dar um tempo somente para si mesma. Saia com seus amigos. Se divirta. E volte a ser aquela Sakura cheia de vida que você costumava ser._

E ela decidiu que faria isso.

Ela deveria tentar ser feliz, porque ela tinha certeza que era isso que os pais dela iriam querer para ela.

– Ah, e a propósito... hic... eu esqueci de te dizer... hic. Você tem uma missão para completar amanhã... hic... Uma missão Rank A. _Aproveite essas três semanas fora_.

xxx

Ele caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores do hospital de Konoha, e arrancava suspiros das mulheres, por onde passava.

_Mas ele não se importava._

A única coisa que ele queria agora era encontrar certa garota de cabelos róseos.

Ele tinha ouvido uma conversa entre dois ANBU do esquadrão dele, que disseram que haviam visto a melhor médica-nin de Konoha saindo completamente bêbada de um bar, acompanhada pela Hokage. _E ele não havia gostado nada disso_. Principalmente por eles destacarem que ela ficava muito _gostosa_ e _apetitosa_ com as bochechas coradas e os seios_grandes_e_suculentos_dela balançando de um lado para o outro enquanto ela cambaleava.

Ele estava completamente furioso.

– Yamanaka. – Ele chamou com uma voz sombria enquanto avistava a cabeleira loira da garota, que estava distraída andando pelo lado contrário ao dele.

– Ah, Sasuke. – Ela disse enquanto colocava a mão no peito. _Ela havia ficado assustada com a aparição repentina dele_. – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui, Sasuke-kun? – Disse ela, enquanto enfatizava a palavra "Você", incrédula com a presença dele ali.

Mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar, era que não gostava do som daquele sufixo no final do nome dele. Não quando saia pela boca da loira.

_Somente a Sakura pode me chamar assim_. – Ele pensou. E disse a si mesmo que não havia motivos para ele ficar decepcionado ao se lembrar que Sakura já não o chamava mais assim. _Isso não importa._

– Onde está a Sakura? – Ele perguntou sem rodeios.

– Ah, a testuda não está aqui. Foi em uma missão, achei que você saberia, já que ficam praticamente o tempo inteiro juntos. – Disse Ino, enquanto revirava os olhos pra ele.

Mas ele somente deu as costas pra ela e saiu rapidamente pela porta do hospital de Konoha.

_Ela não me disse nada. Nenhuma palavra. Porque?_– Ele se perguntou.

Então ele se lembrou da imagem das costas dela enquanto ela ia pra longe dele, na noite anterior, e o quão fria ela havia sido com ele. _Ela nunca havia feito isso_.

É claro que, ele sabia que fora um completo idiota quando levou aquela garota até aquele lugar.

Não é que ele se importasse com a loira – ele nem ao menos se lembrava do nome dela. – Aquilo havia sido somente por vingança.

Vingança por Sakura ter o dispensado para ficar ao lado de Naruto.

E enquanto ele caminhava para longe do hospital de Konoha, com as mãos nos bolsos e com sua típica máscara de frieza, ele pensava que nada disso importava, porque assim que Sakura voltasse de sua missão, ela voltaria para os braços dele. E ele estava – em todo o seu jeito Sasuke Uchiha de ser – ansioso para passar os braços em volta dela e sentir o cheiro de morango que os cabelos róseos dela emanavam, e que o deixava embriagado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Olá pessoas lindas, como vão? O capítulo não demorou muito dessa vez, né? Haha_

_Enfim, queria dizer que postei uma Oneshot (GaaSaku) hoje e relembrá-los da minha mais nova tradução – The Mission During The War :) _

_Bem, quem mais aqui está morrendo de raiva do Sasuke? __"Ela voltará para os meus braços", aham, senta lá u.u_

_Enfim, espero saber a opinião de vocês sobre o capítulo, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido sai o capítulo :) _

_Acho que farei uma agenda de posts, o que vocês acham? _

_Quando TMDTW estiver 40% completa, eu pretendo começar a traduzir uma nova fanfic SasuSaku – daí a ideia da agenda de posts. Haha :)_

_Enfim, até mais *u*_

**Reviews**:

**Taiana-chan n.n** – Pois é linda, eles não tomam jeito! Eu não diria que ela pegará 'todos os gostosos do anime' mas ela terá um envolvimento com alguém sim...hmm... haha Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado *u* Pois é, mesmo sem perceber eu estou fazendo uma fanfic meio Angst haha Beijoos :)

**Leitora01**- Bem, primeiro eu quero dizer que amei o seu review – Eu amo reviews grandes. No início, eu não tinha a intenção de fazer uma fanfic tão dramática assim. Eu tinha em mente colocar drama, sim, mas não tanto assim. Mas, conforme eu fui escrevendo, eu percebi que a história, para ir pra frente, necessitava disso. Porque eu acho que a vida real _é_ dramática e eu queria fazer algo assim. Bem, eu concordo com você, Sasuke é um _son of a bitch_, sem mais, haha [Sorry, Mikoto, sua linda]. Bem, não exatamente, eu não diria que ela não irá conseguir se afastar dele ou esquecê-lo – apesar do amor continuar, bem lá no fundo. Como você disse, a 'Sakura-sofredora e o Sasuke-filho-da-mãe" é algo comum e eu não gosto muito de escrever coisas comuns, haha. Eu não digo que sairá totalmente dessa linha, mas os papeis podem inverter...hmmm... haha. Eu fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando, de verdade :D Sobre o seu _Ps_, é verdade, o Naruto é um fofo. Eu sei como você se sente, apesar de que no fim, eu não consiga ver ninguém com a Sakura além do Sasuke – mesmo que eu goste um pouco de GaaSaku, haha. Enfim, obrigada pelo seu review :) Beijoos

**FleuryMalfoy** – Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando! Espero saber a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também ;)

**Cherrybomb-liv** – Ah, eu entendo como você se sente – em relação aos dois. Sasuke merece um Hadouken no meio da fuça haha, e eu também queria poder protegê-la disso tudo, masss u.u Obrigada pelo review :) Beijoos

** O.o** – Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, linda *u* Bem, sim. Mas aos poucos u.u aheuaheue Eu também detesto, me da uma agonia que você não tem noção, haha. Quando você falou 'se ergue das cinzas' eu logo pensei em fênix e consequentemente em HP haha (Vicios *u*). Bem, aqui está ele, o que você achou? :D Beijoos e obrigada pelo review :) _Ps:_ Eu nunca consigo colocar todo o seu user aqui, eu escrevo, mas o site apaga, que coisa u.u

**Striks** – Sim, finalmente ela vai tomar jeito, haha. O Sasuke vai mudar a atitude dele sim, mas vai demorar um pouco, sacumé né, _Sasuke e seus bloqueios sentimentais_, haha. Ah, ele vai, mas não no sentido literal u.u aheuaehaeu Beijoos e obrigada pelo review :)


	6. Without You

**_Classificação etária__: M_**

**_Universo: _**_Pos Cannon_

_**Gênero**: __Romance/Drama/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_**:** O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Sinopse: _**_Sakura agora é a médica chefe do hospital de Konoha e uma das Kunoichis mais respeitadas do país do fogo, mas ainda não conseguiu esquecer seu amor não correspondido por Sasuke, que após a Quarta Guerra Ninja, retornou a vila, e decidiu retomar sua antiga amizade com Sakura e Naruto. Sentindo uma atração inegável pela garota de cabelos róseos, Sasuke e ela mantém um relacionamento sem compromisso, o que deixa Sakura cada vez mais machucada e desiludida, mesmo que não demonstre. Mas em meio à dor de um passado sombrio, e noites ardentes, Sasuke se verá cada vez mais encantado por Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota resolve seguir em frente e encontrar um novo amor._

**_Autora: SamyUchiha_**

.

.

.

– _Você acha que a dor que eu sinto vai passar algum dia? – Ela perguntou enquanto olhava se apoiava no peito dele, para poder olhá-lo._

– _Não, a dor nunca passa. Mas ela pode cicatrizar. – Ele disse a ela, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos róseos._

– _E o que eu posso fazer pra isso acontecer? – Ela perguntou._

– _Nada. Eu prometo que farei de tudo para ajudar você. Somente confie em mim. – Ele pediu enquanto a beijava._

_Eram raros os momentos em que ele a tratava dessa forma, e foi por isso que ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e se deixou levar._

_E quando ele finalmente a preencheu, tudo o que ela pode fazer foi passar os braços pelo torso dele e acompanhá-lo nos movimentos._

_Ela sabia que poderia confiar nele._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Why Don't You Love Me**

Veja, eu não consigo acordar

Estou vivendo um pesadelo que continua se repetindo

Trancado em um quarto, então me afasto de você

E pra você está tudo bem sermos apenas amigos

Deixado de lado

Preso na luz vermelha

Esperando pela minha vez e eu não entendo

Por que você não me ama, me toca?

Me diga que eu sou seu tudo, o ar que respira

E por que você não me ama, amor?

Abra o seu coração esta noite

Porque eu poderia ser tudo que você precisa

Por que você não me ama?

Por que você não me ama?

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Ela ainda não chegou, Sasuke-kun. – Ele ouviu a Yamanaka dizer.

Durante duas semanas e meia, tudo o que ele fazia era se preocupar com sua _amiga _de cabelos rosados.

Tudo o que ele fazia durante a noite, era olhar para o teto do apartamento que Naruto e ele dividiam, com saudade do calor de Sakura.

Saudade de passar seus braços pela cintura dela, enquanto ela se escorava contra o peito dele.

Saudade de beijar seus lindos lábios rosados e sentir o gosto dela.

E ele não sabia porque sentia isso.

Nada disso deveria importá-lo.

Era verdade que, Sakura e ele eram grande amigos e tudo o que ele queria era protegê-la de tudo e todos quando iam a missões juntos.

Tudo o que ele queria era que ela estivesse segura, mesmo que ele nunca fosse admitir isso a ninguém.

Ele não sabia o que sentia por ela, mas sabia que ela era importante pra ele.

Se ele perguntasse a qualquer pessoa, ele estava convicto que diriam a ele que ele estava apaixonado pela garota, mas ele sabia que isso não podia ser verdade.

O coração dele havia sido destruído há muito tempo quando, por ordem dos malditos anciões, Itachi dizimou seu clã inteiro.

E naquele dia, quando ele finalmente descobriu a traição por trás do massacre de seu clã.

Quando ele descobriu que havia matado uma das pessoas que mais o havia amado em toda a sua vida, seu _irmão_, a pessoa que ele havia começado a idolatrar quando era apenas uma criança. _E ele havia o matado_.

Naquele dia, tudo o que ainda havia de bom dele, se esvaiu.

Uma parte dele, que era bem pequena, gostaria de experimentar o que é amar uma mulher.

O que é amar e ser amado de volta.

Gostaria de experimentar o que é ser _feliz_.

Mas ele sabia que não havia mais salvação pra ele.

Tudo o que ele tinha, eram resquícios do amor que Sakura sentia por ele.

Sim, _sentia_.

Porque não importava o que as outras pessoas diziam a ele, depois de tudo o que ele já havia feito Sakura passar, ele não acreditava que ela ainda poderia sentir algo por ele.

Não depois de ele tê-la deixado inconsciente em um banco frio.

Não depois de ele ter tentado matá-la.

Ele simplesmente não poderia acreditar e era exatamente por isso que ele não tinha medo ou receio de machucá-la enquanto eles tinham seus pequenos _encontros_.

Ele sabia que, em breve ele teria que escolher uma mulher para ele, uma mulher para construir uma família.

Mas toda a vez que ele tocava em qualquer outra mulher da vila que não fosse Sakura, algo dentro dele o dizia que isso era errado, e ele nunca conseguia olhar para a mulher que estava nos braços dele.

Porque se ele o fizesse, tudo o que ele veria, ele sabia, seriam cabelos rosados e olhos verdes.

E essa situação toda já estava o deixando completamente louco, porque, como ele poderia escolher sua esposa, se tudo o que ele conseguia ver era Sakura?

Será que ele a desejava tanto assim que a única mulher que ele conseguiria tocar, após ter tido aquela noite com Sakura há cinco anos, seria a rosada?

– Hn. – Ele resmungou para a loira e mexeu a cabeça em um gesto de adeus, antes de se dirigir para a familiar saída do hospital de Konoha, lugar por onde ele passava todos os dias desde que Sakura havia ido em missão.

XxX

Ela olhou para os grandes portões de Konoha, e sorriu com a saudade que sentia dentro dela.

Podiam ter se passado apenas três semanas que ela estava fora, mas mesmo que se passassem somente três dias, ela duvidava que fosse conseguir _não sentir_ falta de Konoha.

E com um suspiro de cansaço e alívio, ela colocou o primeiro pé para dentro de sua tão amada vila, o seu lar.

Ela sorriu feliz para os guardas que sorriram de volta para ela, totalmente incrédulos.

Não era segredo para ninguém que, depois da morte dos pais, Sakura Haruno havia se fechado no próprio mundo incolor que ela havia criado.

Era muito raro ela dar sorrisos tão radiantes como aquele, mas os guardas tinham que admitir que ela ficava ainda mais linda assim.

Ela, por sua vez, ignorou o olhar de incredulidade dos guardas, e continuar a caminhar em direção ao centro da vila, sempre com um grande sorriso no rosto – _e não era falso_.

Acontece que, durante a missão que Tsunade havia dado a ela – que consistia em curar um nobre senhor feudal -, Sakura finalmente percebeu o que realmente valia a pena na vida dela.

Percebeu que se isolar em seu próprio mundo não a ajudaria com sua dor, muito pelo contrário, aquilo somente a faria se sentir ainda triste e só.

E enquanto ela via o modo como a esposa do senhor feudal o olhava – com tanto amor e afeto – e em como ele retribuía esse mesmo olhar, ela decidiu que era aquilo que ela queria para ela. O que ela _precisava_.

Não era das migalhas que ela recebia de Sasuke ou das noites de sexo ardente que ele a disponibilizava.

Ela precisava de amor.

Ela precisava amar alguém e esse alguém a amar de volta.

Ela precisava de carinho e paixão.

E ela não precisava se afastar de Sasuke para isso, ele não sentia nada por ela, e como ela iria encontrar outra pessoa a partir de agora, não era necessário se afastar dele.

_Não era justo_. Nem com ele, nem com ela.

Porque ela sempre se sentiria grata a ele por conseguir salvar mesmo que uma pequena parte dela.

Porque ela sabia que, mesmo que de forma distorcida, Sasuke havia cuidado dela.

E ela seria grata a ele por isso.

E ela não poderia simplesmente jogar uma vida inteira de amizade por causa do amor que ela tinha por ele.

Ela entrou em sua casa e foi direto para o quarto.

Ela estava pronta para retirar suas roupas, quando o viu ali.

Ele estava todo enrolado no travesseiro dela, como se estivesse fingindo que era ela ali.

Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e ele usava somente uma boxer preta.

Ele era ainda mais lindo do que ela se lembrava.

O coração dela falhou uma batida e ela engoliu em seco, antes de repreender a si mesma e balançar a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos.

Ela já havia se decidido.

Andou até ele e em um movimento brando, acariciou os cabelos negros e macios dele, uma última vez.

No meio do ato, ele acordou e olhou diretamente para os olhos dela.

Então ele sorriu.

Um sorriso aliviado.

Ela sabia que isso queria dizer que ele estava feliz que ela havia voltado.

Mas então as feições dele ficaram sérias novamente e ela decidiu se afastar dele um pouco.

– Porque você não me contou que estava indo em missão? – Ele perguntou em tom acusatório.

Então ela suspirou antes de continuar.

– Foi uma missão dada de última hora. Tsunade-sama havia se esquecido de me contar. Só tive tempo de avisar a Ino no hospital e então ir embora. – Ela disse e então deu de ombros, dando as costas a ele, indo pegar uma camiseta limpa no armário.

– Porque a Ino? Você poderia ter contado pra mim. – Ele perguntou com a voz fria.

– Eu não sei, Sasuke. Eu só passei no hospital e avisei. – Ela disse com a voz irritada, enquanto olhava de canto pra ele, vendo-o suspirar e vir na direção dela.

– Tudo bem. Agora vem aqui. – Ele disse então deu um sorriso de canto pra ela antes de abrir os braços, esperando que ela fosse até ele.

Mas ela não foi.

Ela sabia que, se ela quisesse realmente fazer esse negócio de amigos dar certo entre Sasuke e ela, ela teria que evitar ao máximo o contato com ele.

Isso só a faria se machucar.

– Sasuke, nós precisamos conversar. – Ela disse e então o viu ficar sério e abaixar os braços.

– O que foi? – Ele perguntou.

– Essa _coisa_ entre nós. Ela vai ter que acabar. – Ela disse com uma voz totalmente firme, o que a deixou surpreendida com ela mesma.

– Porque? – Ele perguntou com uma voz baixa, mas ainda assim fria.

_Porque você não me ama._

– Porque eu quero _mais_. Eu quero formar uma família. Casar-me. – Ela disse enquanto olhava para um ponto invisível na parede atrás dele.

– Você é _minha_. – Ele disse com um tom de voz forte e autoritário.

Então ela voltou seus olhos para os dele, e disse com um tom ainda mais forte.

– Não, eu não sou. Se você quiser... Nós ainda podemos ser amigos. _Somente_amigos.

– Tudo bem. – Ele disse com o cenho franzido. Então passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente antes de continuar – Eu acho que essa é a coisa certa a se fazer afinal. Eu pretendo me casar logo também. – Ele disse com uma voz sem emoção, enquanto dava de ombros.

_Onde havia ido parar todo aquele nervosismo dele? Ele não se importa?_

– Tudo bem. Fico feliz que você também pensa assim. – Ela disse e então sorriu para ele.

Mas ele não retribuiu dessa vez, somente disse que precisava ir para casa e saiu sem se despedir, deixando-a com o coração apertado para trás.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se sentia triste, ela se sentia bem.

_Aliviada._

Aquele seria um novo começo para eles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Olá pessoas lindas. Me desculpem pela demora com o capítulo, prometo que ela não acontecerá novamente u.u_

_Mas enfim, __O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? *-* _

_Sasuke-kun está bem confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos e ele acabou quebrando a cara quando "esperou que a Sakura se atirasse nos braços dele", kukukuku _

_Enfim, espero as opiniões de vocês nos reviews, tudo bem?_

**Reviews:**

**Annie H. S. Holmes: **Olá linda, seja bem-vinda! ;) Bem, como vimos nesse capítulo. Ele está confuso. Ele não entende ou não sabe o que sente. Ele acha que não pode amar. Ah, fico muito feliz que você tenha lido, mesmo não curtindo drama e eu fico mais feliz ainda por você ter gostado! :D Amar dói por vários motivos, então não posso dizer com certeza que ela não se machucará novamente. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada pelo review! Beijoos ;)

**Hime-vampire: **Olá, linda! Bem, o Sasuke verá a Sakura nos braços de outro, mas ainda não é o momento. Essa missão serviu pra Sakura espairecer, tentar ver as coisas por outra perspectiva e, se afastar um pouco do Sasuke. Nossa, fico tão feliz de saber disso! *u* Sério, muito feliz mesmo! Muito obrigada pelo review :D Beijoos :)

**Strikis: **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! *u* Nossa, acho que todo mundo está esperando por isso, haha! :D Isso será mais breve do que você imagina, aheuaehaeu Beijoos e obrigada pelo review! :D

**Leitora01:** Bem, eu amo SasuSaku totalmente, mas eu gosto de GaaSaku também. Mas, NaruSaku eu não consigo enxergar, porque eu vejo o Naruto mais como o irmão da Sakura (acho que já disse isso, mas né aheuaheu). Eu sei, o Sasuke por enquanto é um baka, mas ele vai melhorar, quando enxergar que pode sim amar alguém ;) Respondendo ao seu _PS_, vamos fazer assim: Quando eu tiver um tempinho livre, eu faço uma OneShot ou uma Drabble NaruSaku e dedico ela pra você, que tal? :D Beijoos e obrigada pelo review ;)

** O.o**: Nossa, coitado do Sasuke, todos querem ver ele no queimar! Haha :D Ah, ainda bem que você consegue reconhecer, eu ficaria muito triste se você não conseguisse ver as minhas respostas por causa de algum ato maligno (?) do site :c Eu adoro os seus reviews *-* Até mais linda, obrigada pelo review :)

**Nike Deusa da Vitoria**: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, de verdade *u* Pode deixar que eu vou continuar sim! Beijoos e obrigada pelo review ;)

**Cherrybomb-liv**: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, linda :D Eu também amo a Tsunade! Acho ela incrível *u* Beijoos e obrigada pelo review ;)

**Taiana-Chan n.n**: Bem, eu tenho planos para a futura vida amorosa da Sakura, não se preocupe, _kukuku_. Oh, ele vai ficar morrendo de ciúmes sim, haha :D Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e muito obrigada pelo review! Beijoos ;)


	7. Your Smile

**_Classificação etária__: M_**

**_Universo: _**_Pos Cannon_

_**Gênero**: __Romance/Drama/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_**:** Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Sinopse: _**_Sakura agora é a médica chefe do hospital de Konoha e uma das Kunoichis mais respeitadas do país do fogo, mas ainda não conseguiu esquecer seu amor não correspondido por Sasuke, que após a Quarta Guerra Ninja, retornou a vila, e decidiu retomar sua antiga amizade com Sakura e Naruto. Sentindo uma atração inegável pela garota de cabelos róseos, Sasuke e ela mantém um relacionamento sem compromisso, o que deixa Sakura cada vez mais machucada e desiludida, mesmo que não demonstre. Mas em meio à dor de um passado sombrio, e noites ardentes, Sasuke se verá cada vez mais encantado por Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota resolve seguir em frente e encontrar um novo amor._

**_Autora: SamyUchiha_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_– Você está vendo aquela estrela? – Perguntou ela, enquanto apontava para uma estrela mais afastada das outras._

_– Hn. – Ele respondeu, enquanto olhava na direção que ela apontava._

_– Ela é como eu. – disse ela, convicta._

_– Por quê? – Perguntou ele, confuso._

_– Ela não brilha tanto quanto as outras, como se ela tivesse perdido seu brilho aos poucos e... Ela está sozinha. – Ela disse, olhando fixamente para a estrela._

_– Sakura... – Ele disse e então puxou o queixo dela delicadamente, virando-a para ele e a beijando em seguida._

Eu estou aqui_, ele queria dizer._

.

.

.

**Nothing Like Us**

Ultimamente eu tenho pensado, pensado sobre o que nós tivemos.

Eu sei que foi difícil, isso é tudo que sabemos, yeah

Você tem bebido para fazer a dor ir embora?

Eu queria que eu pudesse te dar tudo que você merece

Pois nada nunca poderá substituir você

Nada pode me fazer sentir como você faz

Você sabe que não há ninguém que eu possa me relacionar

E sabe que nós não vamos encontrar um amor tão verdadeiro

Não há nada como nós, não há nada como você e eu.

Juntos, através da tempestade.

Não há nada como nós, não há nada como você e eu.

Juntos

.

.

.

– Sasuke...kun... – gritava entrecortadamente uma garota de cabelos castanhos enquanto ele se enfiava com força dentro dela.

Ele estava furioso.

Furioso com Sakura, com a garota embaixo dele – a qual ele nem ao menos sabia o nome – e que não tinha o direito de chama-lo de _Sasuke-kun_ e, principalmente, ele estava furioso com ele mesmo.

Porque durante um mês inteiro, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em Sakura.

Em seu cabelo rosado que ele deveria achar totalmente _ridículo_ – porque ele _odiava_rosa – mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no quão _adorável_ era aquela cor enquanto rodeava a pele branca e macia de Sakura.

Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar nos momentos em que ele ficava treinando sozinho – porque agora Sakura passava a maior parte de seu tempo com o dobe do Naruto ou dentro do hospital e, sempre que ele tentava treinar com ela, ela dizia que _não_ porque estava _cansada_, o que ele sabia ser mentira porque Sakura Haruno _nunca_ estava cansada o suficiente para treinar. – era que gostaria de ouvir as raras risadas de Sakura quando ela conseguia dar uma rasteira nele e jogá-lo ao chão. Para em seguida subir em cima dele e, enquanto curava alguma suposta ferida dele, beijá-lo nos lábios com todo o carinho e afeto que identificavam Sakura e que não haviam sido mortos junto com a morte de seus pais.

Tudo o que ele queria era olhar dentro dos lindos olhos verdes dela, e passar a mão pelo seu rosto corado, enquanto ele finalmente se acomodava dentro dela e a sentia tremer em seus braços.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sasuke Uchiha queria quase que desesperadamente a companhia de alguém, e isso o estava deixando completamente louco.

Porque ele não entendia porque sentiu um vazio tão grande dentro do peito no momento em que Sakura havia terminado o que quer que eles tinham um com o outro.

E não entender o que acontecia consigo mesmo o deixava furioso.

Mas, principalmente, imaginar qualquer outro homem tocando em _sua_ Sakura o deixava mais do que simplesmente furioso.

_Ela é minha._

Terminou de se despejar dentro da camisinha e saiu rapidamente de dentro da mulher.

Jogou a camisinha usada dentro do lixo e se virou de costas para a outra, claramente dizendo-a para ir embora.

Mas, aparentemente, ela não havia entendido isso.

Sentiu-a se encostar em suas costas e tentar passar os braços envolta dele, mas ele tirou as mãos dela do corpo dele abruptamente.

– Vá embora. – Ele praticamente rosnou.

– O que? Mas Sasuke-kun... – Ela balbuciou com uma voz chorosa, mas ele a cortou friamente.

_Eu não me importo com você._

_Você não é_ela_._

– Não me chame assim – ele começou com uma voz baixa e ameaçadora – Agora vá embora.

Ainda de costas para ela, ele percebeu ela se vestir silenciosamente e sair pela porta, fechando-a com um estrondo alto.

_Foda-se._

E quando ele finalmente estava sozinho, ele fechou os olhos e se deixou adormecer.

_Talvez quando eu acordar amanhã, tudo já tenha voltado ao normal, e você ainda seja minha, Sakura..._

XxX

_– Você não vai conseguir me pegar, Sa-su-ke. – Disse a rosada enquanto corria em torno do sofá usando somente uma das camisas dele e, superando todas as expectativas, ele decidiu entrar na brincadeira e correr atrás dela, também._

_– O que você dizia,Sa-ku-ra? – Ele disse sedutoramente no ouvido dela enquanto a agarrava pela cintura e puxava-a na direção de seu tronco._

_Ele pressionou sua ereção no traseiro dela e se sentiu satisfeito quando a ouviu suspirar._

_Ele sorriu de canto antes de prensá-la – ainda de costas – na parede._

_Passou uma de suas mãos grandes e calejadas por um dos glúteos dela, o apertando forte para em seguida dar um tapa no local, ficando ainda mais excitado ao vê-la soltar um grito abafado._

_Subiu as mãos pela barriga lisa dela, parando nos seios volumosos, começando a alongar e apertar os mamilos dela, apreciando os gemidos que ela dava com o ato._

_Prendeu o ar quando sentiu uma das mãos pequenas e quentes dela entrarem pela calça de moletom que ele usava._

_Ela começou com movimentos lentos de vai e vem, até que ele, sem parar de acariciar os seios dela, começou a movimentar o quadril na direção das mãos dela, acelerando os movimentos, o que fez com que ela apertasse ainda mais o membro dele, levando-o a soltar um gemido baixo e contido – mas que já era muito, porque nenhuma outra mulher o fazia gemer._

_Nenhuma outra mulher conseguia dar tanto prazer a ele quanto ela o dava._

_E, não aguentando mais, ele tirou a mão dela do membro dele, e retirou apressadamente a calça que, no momento, não eram mais do que um empecilho._

_Ele puxou o quadril dela para cima e sibilou um "Segure-se na parede", para então entrar rapidamente dentro dela, cerrando o maxilar com força para impedir-se de gemer novamente._

_Ele sentia a cavidade quente e molhada dela praticamente o mastigando, e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada._

_Ele entrava e saia rapidamente de dentro dela, se deliciando com os gemidos que ela dava._

_E quando ele sentiu a intimidade pequena dela se contrair envolta dele, e ela gritar "Sasuke-kun..." enquanto chegava ao clímax, ele se viu enlouquecido._

_Fazia tanto,_tanto_tempo que ele não a ouvia chama-lo dessa forma..._

_– Eu quero gozar dentro de você. – Ele disse, entredentes, enquanto aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos._

_– Não, não, por favor... – Repetia ela, com a voz falha e cansada._

_E mesmo que, ele soubesse que era errado fazer isso – porque ele sabia que ele não a merecia, por mais que bem no fundo, ele adorasse a ideia de ver garotos de cabelos negros e olhos verdes correndo em volta dele – ele não conseguiu se conter quando finalmente atingiu o clímax, se enterrando profundamente dentro dela._

_– Seu... idiota. – Disse ela com a respiração entrecortada._

_Mas ele somente sorriu._

_Ele não se importava nenhum um pouco de correr o risco._

Acordou com a respiração falha e ofegante, sentindo uma parte de sua anatomia latejando de excitação.

Era normal pra ele, depois que havia se afastado dela, acordar no meio da noite, excitado e irritado.

Era normal sonhar com ela, com as lembranças de seu passado com ela.

Ele suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos nervosamente, para então se levantar e se dirigir até o banheiro.

_Ele precisava de um banho frio._

XxX

Depois de se vestir, e constatar que agora era apenas três horas da manhã, ele decidiu sair um pouco.

Ele precisava de um pouco de ar.

E enquanto ele caminhava pelas ruas vazias de Konoha, olhando para as estrelas, ele não podia deixar de se perguntar por que, _diabos_, tudo o que ele fazia o lembrava de Sakura.

Bufou irritado, e entrou em um dos bares de Konoha, nem se dando ao trabalho de olhar para os lados.

– Uma dose de Sakê. – Ele pediu friamente para o atendendo do bar, que prontamente o entregou um copo contendo o líquido.

Ele tomou tudo de uma única vez, fechando os olhos e sentindo a bebida descer rasgando por sua garganta.

– Ela fica linda com aquele sorriso, não é? – Ele ouviu um homem sentado na mesa ao lado da dele murmurar para outro homem, mas ele decidiu ignorar isso.

– Sim, eu sinto o meu coração bater mais rápido só de pensar em beijá-la e acariciar aqueles cabelos róseos. – Disse o outro, com uma voz tímida.

Mas isso só o fez abrir os olhos rapidamente, e como se ela tivesse um imã, os olhos dele rapidamente a focalizaram.

Usando um vestido preto colado e que ia até o meio das coxas, sorrindo amplamente para Ino, enquanto bebia um copo de Sakê, estava Sakura Haruno.

_Linda_, ele pensou. E rapidamente se sentiu irritado ao perceber que praticamente todos os homens do local a comiam com os olhos.

_Ela é minha._

Ele teve que segurar com força na mesa para evitar que seu corpo se levantasse sozinho e fosse até ela.

E ele tinha que admitir que, a ideia de arrastá-la daquele lugar - somente para leva-la até o apartamento dela e despi-la daquele vestido, jogando-a na cama e se afundando dentro dela - parecia mais do que tentadora.

_Essa coisa entre nós. Ela vai ter que acabar._ – Ele se lembrou de ouvi-la falar.

_Eu não quero que acabe, ainda não._ – Ele quis dizer. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi concordar com ela.

Porque ele não poderia dizer o que ele queria.

Ele não poderia dizer a ela que ele _poderia_ e _queria_ formar uma família com ela.

Porque, por mais que cada célula do corpo dele se enfurecesse com a ideia de outro homem a tocando, ele sabia que ela _merecia_ ser amada por alguém.

E ele _nunca_conseguiria amar _ninguém_.

E foi por isso que, contrariando todo o ser dele – que insistia para que ele a tirasse de lá-, ele saiu pela porta daquele bar, com as mãos no bolso e com sua típica máscara de apatia.

_Esse vazio que eu sinto no peito..._

_Eu nem ao menos quero saber o que ele significa._

_Ele não importa._

_Não se eu puder ver aquele sorriso no seu rosto de novo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Então, o que acharam do capítulo?_

_Eu tenho uma proposta pra vocês - Estou organizando um concurso de fanfics. __O suposto ganhador iria ter como prêmio uma fanfic minha totalmente original, sendo SasuSaku ou GaaSaku ;)_

_Se estiverem interessados, visitem esse link aqui:_

_::: tvdsamy . tumblr post /50288943835 /concurso-crush :::_

_Tirem os espaços e boa sorte ;)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews:**

**Taiana-Chan n.n: **Né? Deve ser muito fofo *u* Sim, ele tem, e ele vai, haha ;D Beijoos e obrigada pelo review ;)

**Strikis:** Ele quer, mas aparentemente ele tem algum bloqueio na hora de escolher uma mulher, porque será? Haha. Beijoos e obrigada pelo review ;)

** O.o:** Eu também queria que a minha mãe falasse isso pra mim, haha. Bem, eu vou esperar, quem sabe um dia né? Bem, Sasuke está tentando deixar de ser egoísta em relação a Sakura, temos que ver até onde isso vai durar né? Beijoos e obrigada pelo review *-*

**Cherrybomb-liv:** Bem, isso pode demorar um pouco, ele não sabe muito sobre sentimentos e ele, assim como a Sakura, está muito machucado, então será complicado :c Beijoos e obrigada pelo review ;)


End file.
